Her Sunglasses
by ExcellentDriver
Summary: Booth sees Hannah wearing Brennan's sunglasses. Episode-tag to 6.05. Just a little something on that infamous last scene.


**Just a little thing I wrote because I'd love to see Booth's reaction to the infamous sunglasses scene. Honestly? I couldn't believe when Hannah asked for them! Brennan wears those sunglasses since forever!

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

.

The first thing he noticed when he entered her room at the hospital that morning were the sunglasses placed over Hannah's head, holding her hair back and away from her face. His girlfriend was typing fast and looking so concentrated at her laptop that she didn't even realized he'd arrived to visit her.

Booth knew he should ask her how she was feeling, the woman could have died after all. Or he could have asked about what she was writing. But no. Booth caught himself asking something totally random, but that he just needed to know, because it didn't make any sense.

"Hannah, why are you wearing Bones' sunglasses?"

"Seeley!" She raised her head and smiled, finally realizing he was there. "I didn't hear you coming." Then, she realized he'd asked her a question and lifted her arms to touch the sunglasses on the top of her head. "Temperance came here earlier and she gave me these. How do you know they were hers, anyway?" She narrowed her eyes. It really wasn't a thing men would usually pay attention to - women's sunglasses.

"Bones gave you her sunglasses?" He creased his forehead, not quite believing that. Bones loved those sunglasses. She wore them since… well… pretty much since they started working together. It was almost like her trademark.

"Yeah." Hannah shrugged a shoulder. "Traditionally, when you visit someone at the hospital, you bring them a gift."

"And Bones gave you _her _sunglasses as a gift because you're at the hospital?" He raised one eyebrow. _Did he have to bring her a gift too?_ Because he didn't buy anything.

"Well… actually she'd come here empty handed…" Hannah bit the tip of her tongue and looked away. "And then I reminded her of the tradition. You know, she likes that stuff. Talking about cultures and things like that."

"She saved your life, Hannah." Booth reminded her. "I think that's pretty much the best gift one could give another. I can't believe you told Bones she had to give you something." Suddenly he felt very annoyed with his girlfriend. Not even Parker would do such a thing, _ask _someone for a gift.

"Chill out, Seeley, it's not like I _stole_ her sunglasses." Hannah rolled her eyes. "I know how Temperance is important to you and I'm very thankful that she saved my life. But I couldn't help noticing she's a very lonely person. I thought she'd like a friend."

"Bones is not lonely… she has all the squints… and Sweets… her father, her brother, her nieces…" Booth started naming everyone he could remember.

"… and you. I know." Hannah nodded. "But she's a big part of your life, and so am I. I thought it would be nice if we became friends. Temperance is… how can I put this? Not an ordinary person." She didn't like the look her boyfriend gave her when she said that. "And I mean it in a _good _way." She added quickly and noticed that his face softened. "In a way, we are very similar, I guess. I thought starting a talk about cultural traditions would be a good way to get to her, so I suggested her to give me her sunglasses. You know, as a way to start a bond."

"You _suggested_?" Booth couldn't believe that.

"Yeah. And don't look at me like that. She was pretty cool about it, and then she told me they looked good on me and that giving gifts is also a way to create social contracts." Hannah explained. "After that, we talked for a while and she left."

"So… you're friends now?" He asked unsure. _And those sunglasses were the friendship deal?_

Booth felt bad for not enjoying his partner and his girlfriend's bonding the way he should. He was supposed to be glad Hannah and Bones got along pretty well, didn't he?

_Then why he wasn't feeling like that?_

"I'd like to think so." She smiled and picked the sunglasses to place them in their original position on her face – covering her eyes. "So, what do you think?" She stroke a pose.

He didn't like seeing Bones' stuff on Hannah. They were _Bones', dammit_. That made them especial. He wanted to take the sunglasses off of her face and give them back to the person they belonged to.

Because seeing Bones' things in Hannah? It felt… _wrong_.

But he couldn't say that. Nor could he take the sunglasses off her.

So, he said the only thing he could think of that moment.

"They are… very nice sunglasses."

Because… well. They were.

.

.

.

* * *

**=P**

**I don't know about you, but I really liked last night's episode. The way Booth didn't care that much about Hannah being shot? Loved it.**

**He didn't even bother to stay there while she was in surgery! That says something.**

**And the eye-contact between him and Brennan after she "saves Hannah's life"? *sighs* Awesome.**

**I'd say this episode started the "Trouble in Paradise" domino effect in B&H's relationship. They are so not going to last much longer.  
**

**And I loved all the cute moments between B&B. "Guess! Guess! Guess!"**


End file.
